The invention pertains to geometrical instruments having opposed contact. These instruments may be applied to many fields, especially fields which use anatomical gauges and surgical hemostatic instruments which perform clamping and tourniqueting.
The present invention was designed to facilitate compression of superficial temporal arteries during performance of cerebrovascular thermography. Selective compression of various superficial facial vessels has always been an important part of non-invasive testing for internal carotid stenosis. Digital compression of the superficial temporal arteries, while adequate for periorbital Doppler evaluation, cannot be used in the thermographic examination because the heat of the technician's body would create artifacts on the thermogram. There are numerous structures for grasping and compressing in the various fields of art, yet nono so far has been able to surpass digital compression of the superficial temporal arteries in the performance of cerebrovascular thermography. This invention provides a solution to the problem of heat artifacts on the thermograms.